Meet-Cute (or Meet-Sexy)
by Nishinn
Summary: [Human AU!] Marshall Lee had been a tailor at Abadeer Suits for just about the past two years of his life. It was mostly an easy-going job for him, until one hot summer afternoon when an extremely good-looking customer with pink hair walks in, and things get a little too hot for his liking. (T for suggestive stuff)


**So this is a request from my tumblr, _nish-s-random-writing_. (Go follow that if you want more of the stuff that I don't post here but put there. :p)**

 **So yeah! A Gumlee meet-cute! First thing I've written for this pairing and, woah, it's on the verge of smutty. Whoops! No actual nudity (sadly), but warnings for the suggestive stuff. This was actually meant to be a drabble, but I got carried away so... Enjoy~**

* * *

Marshall Lee had been a tailor at _Abadeer Suits_ for just about the past two years of his life. It was a good-paying job with minimal stress and the bonus opportunity of getting up-close and touchy-feel-y with many a dashing young man's body.

So there he was, one sweltering hot summer afternoon, sitting behind the counter with his upper half plopped over it. The shop's AC had stopped working and, according to the electrician's he'd just phoned, wouldn't get a good fix until three days later. For now all Marshall could do was keep all four electric fans on high, keep a big glass of lemonade nearby, and roll up his sleeves because he was sweating _bullets_.

Shortly after he'd put the phone down and let his upper body fall over the counter top, Marshall felt a hovering presence block the weak breeze of his precious electric stand-fan. He looked up, squinting through the florescent lighting, to find his spunky blond co-worker Fionna, glaring down at him, seething with annoyance and sweating like a farmhand.

"Hey," He grinned and gave her a little wave.

Fionna only huffed and set her hands on her hips. "What'd the electricians say?" She demanded.

Marshall sighed. "Won't get a check-up until Monday."

"Oh my glob, _three days_?" Fionna groaned, letting her arms fall as she mock-sobbed in misery.

At that moment the little bell over the entrance door rang, signaling another customer entering the shop. Both tailors' heads snapped to attention at the sound, then Fionna sighed and slid Marshall an expectant look.

"I just took care of the last one," she said, making her way behind the counter. "This one's yours."

Marshall Lee wasn't feeling in the mood for bodily contact at the moment. The shop was too hot and the sweat was sticky underneath his silk-like button up shirt. Sure, the uniforms weren't too hot when the AC was running, but without the precious cool air, it was hell on the body.

"Can't Lumps do it? Or Cake?" Marshall whined. Fionna only shoved him off the swivel chair and took his place plopped over the counter.

Marshall landed with a lazy thud to the floor, before standing, brushing himself off, then shooting his co-worker a death glare. "Fine," he mumbled. Fionna responded with a satisfied grin before planting her face down on the linoleum.

Meanwhile, Marshall begrudgingly rolled down his sleeves and straightened his tie in an attempt to look somewhat presentable. He made his way through the numerous shelves of clothing, and then began his mandatory greeting as he rounded the last corner to the shopfront.

"Welcome to Abadeer Suits! I'm Marshall Lee, may I take your-ow!"

Apparently, the new customer was a little impatient and decided to delve into the maze of shelves the exact moment Marshall stepped out. The tailor collided with another flailing body, and before he knew it, fell backwards into a rack of expensive suits sending limbs, fabric and coat hangers flying everywhere.

After the initial chaos, Marshall shoved an expensive white suit off his face to find that the heavy warmth over his lap was, indeed, the new customer. Marshall could tell he wasn't a regular because they've never exactly had a pink-haired businessman as a customer before-and if they did, he would've recalled.

He also probably would've recalled those broad shoulders, fine-looking ass, and distinctly handsome face that was, unfortunately, glaring daggers at him at the moment.

"Uh, watch where you're going, dude," Marshall said unintelligibly.

The pink-haired man only sputtered in shock, then immediately scrambled to get up from Marshall's lap. The tailor, in turn, couldn't help but snort.

" _What?_ " The man snapped, glaring down at him.

This time, Marshall decided to be a little more polite. "Sorry, uh, I'm Marshall Lee, and, heh, welcome to Abadeer Suits!" He grinned, spreading his arms to gesture at the array of now-wrinkled suits scattered around the floor.

He thought he saw the mans lips quirk up, just a bit, before they settled into a neutral blank. He looked around, eyes scanning over the mess of suits and the fallen tailor, before focusing on Marshall.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should, um, pay for the damages?" He asked, stretching an arm out. Marshall took the hand and shook his head. He brushed himself off for the second time that day.

"Nah, it's alright. Accidents happen!" He offered a cheery smile, not quite letting go of the man's hand yet. "Anyway, you're my client, so let's just go and get you a suit, huh? But not, you know, these ones."

"A-are you sure? I mean, even though this was totally your fault, I do still have quite a bit of-"

"No, really, it's alright," Marshall waved him off again. Silently, he was drinking in the sight of the man's form. He was lithe. The pinstripe suit he wore was an extremely tight fit, showing off his slim athletic figure and a little extra skin above his wrists. Yeah, Marshall was going to have some extra trouble with the heat this time.

"What's your name, sir?" He asked, casually trying to keep his eyes on the man's face, not that that was such a hard thing to do.

"Bubba Gumball, _Kingdom Corps,"_ He stated, flashing a small business card from within his breast pocket, which was immediately tucked back in as soon as it appeared. "Ah, sorry, rehearsed introduction. You may call me-"

"Bubba, huh?" Marshall mused. His face lit up with an amused smirk. "I'll just call you Bubbs. It fits. Sure, _Gumball_ is cute, but I like Bubbs better."

In a moment, the man was blushing again, bringing a pink tint to his face which almost matched his hair. Marshall decided that he liked that.

"I-I-don't-Oh, please stop cutting me off!" The businessman sputtered out. For some reason, he still hadn't drawn his hand back. "Listen, um, Mister Lee-"

"Marshall. Call me Marshall."

"Marshall, I just need a suit, alright? I've got an important presentation for Monday and I really need something to replace, um, _this._ As you might have noticed, it's a little..."

"Tight?"

"Yes. So if you would be so kind as to get me a suit, I'd be grateful."

Marshall gave him a welcome smile. "But of course, sir! Come on, this way."

Using the hand still clasped in the businessman's, Marshall tugged him through the multiple coat racks, passed Fionna on the counter who gave them a questioning stare, and made their way to the fitting rooms.

"So what's with the pink hair?"

"I like pink, and I wanted to dye it pink. I keep it gelled back anyway so it can pass for formal."

"Hmm, I like it." Before Gumball could get another chance to sputter unintelligibly, Marshall asked, "So what kind of suit do you want?"

The man only wanted a simple, pinstripe suit which matched his own, only a bit bigger for a better fit. It had a few kinks, of course, which needed to be tailored in a very specific manner, so Marshall listed them out on his carry-on notepad. He then took out his measuring tape and began to take his measurements.

He made quick work of the arms, but took his sweet time adjusting the tape around the man's neck. His let his fingers fumble around his chest and midsection a lot, seeing if the slips of his fingers were noticeable at all.

"H-hey, isn't it a little hot in here?" Gumball breathed.

"The AC's broken," Marshall replied, casually letting his measuring tape slip a bit too tightly over the man's chest. "Won't be fixed 'till Monday."

"Oh. Ha ha, I thought it was just my suit."

"Mm, maybe." Marshal knelt down, ready to take the measurements for his lower half. He dragged the tape around his hips, letting his hands hang a little lower in the middle than necessary. Glob, that suit was extremely tight. "You know, your suit _does_ look really hot."

"Oh yeah?" Gumball's breaths were a bit heavier, and the sweat on his forehead was bit more noticeable. Marshall Lee wasn't doing any better either.

"Why don't'cha take off at least that jacket, hmm?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Marshall stood and set his hands on the buttons, popping them open one by one. He could have been nose-to-nose with the man, he felt his heavy breath grazing over his cheek. He dragged the heavy jacket down, letting his hands trail down Gumball's arms. He liked the way the man's blush seemed to deepen.

"It's... really hot in here," Gumball said.

"So it is," Marshall replied. His eyes darted down for a brief moment, then he smirked. "Is it me, or has the rest of your suit gotten a bit tighter, huh Bubbs?"

The man's blush was on full-force right now, a shade of red that far surpassed his hair. "You're doing this intentionally aren't you?"

"Tell you what-you take the rest of the suit off, and I'll give you a little discount."

Gumball seemed to ponder the question for a moment, letting his eyes dart around the small, confined space of the fitting room. Finally, his gaze met Marshall's and a small smile graced his own lips. "How about you take off _your_ suit, and I'll give you a hearty tip?"

Then, from outside the fitting room, an amused voice screamed, "How 'bout no one takes their suits off, you pay for it normally, and you two find a hotel somewhere?"

"Globdamit, Fionna!"

To Marshall's surprise, Gumball actually laughed. He honestly didn't expect that from someone who initially seemed so stuck-up. Then again, he didn't really expect those previous advancements either.

"Alright," the businessman said. "How about we finish up here, then we go get some coffee, hmm?"

Marshall smiled back. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **Welp, hope you enjoyed that. ;P Review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Nish**


End file.
